


That's Not Her Kid!!

by pretzelwaterfall_4



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Kidnapping, Burger King - Freeform, F/F, G!P, Ice Cream, Idiot Finn, Intersex Lexa (The 100), Lesbian Lexa, Police, Short One Shot, baby Tris, clexa baby, small mind Finn, stupid people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzelwaterfall_4/pseuds/pretzelwaterfall_4
Summary: Finn sees a beautiful mother come into BK. While he's in the bathroom, something happens and he has to thwart an attempted kidnapping.Clarke is called into work and gives her wife, Lexa, their baby. Bit of chaos ensues.Finn's an idiot.





	That's Not Her Kid!!

**Author's Note:**

> More random story!  
> If I forgot a tag please tell me in that comments! I'm always forgetting something!  
> Enjoy!

Clarke drives to Burger King still a bit frazzled. Her work had called needing her to come in on short notice as there was some emergency but she has her daughter, Tris. 

Luckily though, her wife can meet up and take her so the blonde can rush into work. 

They decided to meet up at Burger King since it would be faster for Clarke than going all that way to Lexa. 

 

Finn is sitting at Burger King for a late lunch when someone comes in marking the 2nd customer there. He looks up and thinks that the woman is gorgeous and is cute with her daughter. He saw a glint off her wedding finger so he's glad that she has a husband – the only other option being that she's a widow. 

The woman is dressed nicely like she works a proper job and her daughter is dressed adorably. He can't help but notice the woman is a bit frazzled as he passes them to go to the restroom and writes it off to her needing to get a quick lunch and be off. 

 

"Hey, love," Lexa says, her hand resting on Clarke's back as she gets her wife's attention. They're standing in front of the doors but no one's around so they're not in the way. 

"Hey, baby," Clarke says a bit breathless as Lexa kisses her. "Thanks for getting Tris here." 

"Don't worry about it, love. Hi peaches," Lexa coos, lifting the giggling toddler into her arms. "I don't mind coming to get my baby, huh, sweetheart?" 

Clarke grins, giving Lexa another kiss over their 1 year old – she's already halfway to 2. Time flies. 

"Okay, I gotta go. Bye, babe! Be good for mama, baby." 

"Bye!" 

"By mommy!" 

They watch as Clarke gets into her – Lexa approved for child safety – car and drive off. 

"How about we get a snack huh baby? Yeah?" 

"Yea!" 

"How about ice cream?" 

"Ice!" 

"That's right, peaches," Lexa coos. 

Tris squirms and allows her to walk around on her own. 

She keeps an eye on her as she orders an ice cream cone before sitting in a booth. Tris toddles over adorably and climbs up onto the booth so that she can have some ice cream too. 

A man comes out the bathroom and sits at a spot close to the registrar, so on the other side of the room from Lexa and Tris. She notices him looking at them but ignores it as sometimes people just look at cute babies and sometimes people stare at her. 

Today she's wearing old converse high tops, ripped black skinny jeans, a wallet chain, and a black tank top with her tattoos on display not to mention her gauged ears. So, people look especially when she has her daughter because it's crazy to them that 'someone like her' can have a kid. Narrow-minded, judgmental idiots. 

 

Finn comes out the bathroom to see some thug looking woman with the child he saw earlier. He looks around for the child's mother but doesn't see her. They can't be friends as they are obviously from two different worlds. 

He decides to wait a few moments. Maybe the mother went to the bathroom and just didn't see a need to bring her kid. She was a bit out of it earlier so maybe the mother forgot her baby and will be coming back shortly. It sounds really shitty but sometimes people's minds are elsewhere. 

The thug woman finishes her ice cream and gets up to leave. 

Finn panics as the woman has her sights on the baby. Where's the mother? Did the mother get kidnapped and she's getting rid of evidence? Is  _this_ a kidnapping? He'd never be able to forgive himself if he just let a child get kidnapped right in front of him. 

Finn gets up, ready to protect this innocent child and help her mother. 

 

Lexa finishes her ice cream and tosses the napkins away. Tris was already toddling around the room and she gets up, back to the man as she holds out her arms. 

"SOMEONE!! SOMEONE HELP!! SHE'S TRYING TO STEAL MY BABY!!! SHE'S KIDNAPPING MY BABY!!!" 

There's screaming from behind Lexa, but she immediately gets Tris into her arms before turning to the screaming man. 

It's the man that came out of the bathroom. Weird, she didn't see him with a kid. 

Lexa looks around as some of the workers come to the counter from this guy's screaming. 

"SOMEONE HELP!! PLEASE!!! THIS CRAZY WOMAN IS TRYING TO KIDNAP MY BABY!! SOMEONE GET THE MANAGER!!!!" 

There's no one else around. He's looking at her. 

Lexa's shocked and the employees look worried, one of them getting their manager. None of them speak up though Lexa can see they're at least partially believing this lunatic. 

"GIVE HER BACK!!! GIVE ME BACK MY BABY GIRL!!!! GIVE HER BACK YOU LUNATIC!!!" 

Lexa backs away from him. 

What the fuck is this? Is he trying to make a scene to kidnap her daughter? Is he crazy? 

"MANAGER!!! GET THE MANAGER!!! SHE HAS TO GIVE ME BACK MY BABY!!!! SOMEONE HELP!!! SHE'S TRYING TO TAKE MY LITTLE GIRL!!!!! SOMEONE PLEASE!!!!!" 

The manager comes out, late 30's, balding a bit, white guy. 

He sighs. "Ma'am, please give him back his baby." 

Lexa. Is. Shocked. 

They'd just hand over a baby because this guy is screaming? No proof? No trying to find the truth? No asking the employees if they had seen who the baby came in with? 

What. The. Fuck. 

Lexa just stands there, staring at this idiot manager in complete shock which slips into mortification. How could they just hand off a child without any kind of anything. 

"Listen lady, just give him back his kid. I don't know what kind of joke you think you're pulling but it isn't funny. Just give him back his kid and we'll all be on our way." 

"This is MY child!" Lexa says horrified at the situation. Horrified at the manager's way of handling it. 

"Oh, really? And you have proof of that?" 

They ask her. Not  _him_. Not  _both of them_. Her. 

What if she just didn't have anything on her? Would they just assume that she's lying and try and hand off the kid? Why has no one called the cops?? 

"No." Lexa refuses, pissed off. "Call the police. Right now. Get them here." She grits out. 

The manager sighs again BECAUSE THE LIFE OF A CHILD DOESN'T DESERVE THE EFFORT OF CALLING THE POLICE. 

The manager calls the police and tells them that there's an attempted kidnapping at his restaurant but they have the perp there for the moment. 

"Did anyone see who she came in with?" Lexa asks the employees. 

They all kind of shuffle around and mumble out no's, unsure of how to handle this situation and what's going to happen. She sighs. 

When he hangs up he looks over at Lexa. 

"Alright, you're blowing this way out of proportion. The cops are on the way so you'll just have to stay her." He moves closer to her. "In the meantime, you'll give that man back his child while we wait." He obviously tries to put authority into his voice but it doesn't work. Even if he did, Lexa wouldn't let go of her baby. 

The manager moves closer to forcibly take the baby off Lexa. 

"You even try and I'll bash your ugly fucking face in," she snarls at him. 

The manager looks like he's going to piss himself. 

She's 5'11" slim but toned and looks like a badass and could easily break someone's jaw with one punch – especially when she's so pissed – so they don't even try. 

The police get there, 2 squad cars and both have partners, so 4 cops. 

The walk in, eyes darting around to make sure there's no threat and Finn is immediately on them. 

"Oh, thank god! Officers I'm so glad you're here! I was here, minding my own business just stopping off to get a late lunch and this- this thug comes in and tries to make off with my baby! I was so horrified and I had to call the manager because she looked so crazied I was afraid for my life and my daughter's if I had tried to just take her back! Just look at that woman! Oh, officers! Please! Get back my baby! You use whatever force necessary, just get my baby back safe!" 

"Yeah, I tried to talk her down but she just wouldn't listen," the idiot manager butts in. "It's a good thing you're here! I tried to go and give the baby back to her father and the woman threatened to beat my face in! Can you believe it! We're just lucky we were able to hold her here until you gentleman got here!" 

Lexa rolls her eyes. "I have pictures, phone numbers of people you can call, my driver's license to prove who I say I am. I can also Skype my wife who our daughter takes after. I also know the name of my child which I doubt he does, but something that could really help right now is simply setting her down and asking her to go to her parent." Lexa states matter of factly. 

The cops are shocked and ask to just do the  _Air Bud_  thing first. 

Lexa hands Tris over to one of the cops and they tell Lexa and Finn not to say anything. 

"Oh, and I'm mama, her other mother goes by mommy." 

She knew that if they told her daughter to go to mommy, Tris would run around looking for Clarke like when they play games. 

The cop nods. 

"Hi there, pretty girl," the cops holding her coos – he loves children. "Do you want to go to your daddy? Or your mama?" 

Tris grins at him. 

"Mama!" And she squirms until she's put down. She immediately runs over to Lexa who picks her up. 

The turn to the man. "Sir, do you suspect that you're the father?" They ask, making sure to rule out all options. 

"Actually, I am an intersex lesbian that's been happily married for years and I am 100% sure that my wife would never cheat so there is no father and she's not adopted." Lexa interrupts. 

The man just shuffles looking down a bit. 

Lexa takes out her driver's license, some pictures of them in her wallet, as well as her phone which also has pictures and video calls Clarke. 

It takes a few moments but Clarke's beautiful face pops up on the screen. 

"Lex? What is it? Does Tris want something?" 

Tris starts squirming when she hears her mommy's voice. 

"Mommy! Mommy!" She beams at Lexa's phone screen. "Po Po!" 

"We need to keep Raven away from Tris, who knows what she's teaching her." Lexa mutters. "Actually, Clarke, we have a bit of a situation here at Burger King." 

"Burger King? Why are you still there? Lex, what's going on?" 

"Basically, some guy tried to kidnap Tris." 

"WHAT??!!" 

There's a lot of banging and shuffling. 

"Babe? Clarke?" 

"Yeah," Clarke says out of breath – she's running. 

"I called as further proof to the police that Tris is in fact my kid. And you know, she looks like you so.." 

Lexa hands her phone to the waiting police and can immediately see that Tris in an exact replica of her mother and they have a short conversation. 

"Well, ma'am your wife is on her way, obviously." An officer says, handing back her phone after ending the call. 

"Sir," they turn to Finn. "Do you have any proof as to this child being yours or knowing the child in any way?" 

Finn shuffles and mumbles out a no. 

"And your name, sir?" 

"..Finn Collins." 

"Ma'am, I have to ask though. Why didn't you just provide proof of kinship when this man tried to take your daughter?" 

"Because I didn't want him to just leave. I have no idea why he tried to kidnap my daughter. What if he tried again? What if he's part of a human trafficking ring? I'm not just going to have him attempt a kidnapping and then walk away like no harm, no foul." 

The officers nod, smart lady. 

"I also want to press charges against the manager."  

He blanches. 

"The manager, why?" 

"Because this man just starts screaming and the manager comes out and immediately assumes that he was telling the truth. No investigation, no proof, no asking his employees for witnesses.  ** _I_**  had to demand that the police were called. If someone if screaming about a child being kidnapped, there should immediately be someone on the phone calling the police. But nope. They just excepted me to hand her over, just like that. What if I was smaller or weak-spined? The only reason they didn't take her off me was because they were scared that I'd beat the shit out of them. And that's disgusting. Both of them." 

The police are surprised at that. 

"Wait," one of them turns to the manager. "This woman claims to be the mother, has the police called and you still assume that she's lying? And why didn't you call the police either." 

The manager sputters for a moment. 

"She- she threatened to bash my face in!" 

"For trying to take my daughter before you gentlemen arrived." Lexa puts in. 

"Sir," another cop says. "If someone was trying to kidnap my daughter and another man tried to help in I'd threaten the same thing." 

The manager sputters some more but doesn't have a response for being an idiot. 

The doors fly open and Clarke strides in. 

"That was fast," one cop mutters. 

"We're just gonna pretend that she was nearby," his partner comments. 

Finn looks surprised to see the lady from earlier. 

"Tris! Baby!" 

"Mommy!" She beams at her. 

Clarke immediately takes her daughter in her arms and holds her, wrapping an arm around her wife as well when she pulls them both into an embrace. 

The cops turn their attention to an astonished Finn. "So, what exactly were you trying to accomplish? Are you some kind of scam artist or human trafficker or did you want to hold the baby for ransom? What?" 

"Of course not! But I was here earlier when that woman came in with her kid. I saw them right before I went to the bathroom and the woman seemed a little frazzled so when I came out and she wasn't there I was worried! Especially when I saw that brute of a woman hanging around that kid. And then se tried to leave with her so I figured it was a kidnapping of something and I couldn't just let that happen so I pretended to be her father. I thought that it would chase her away or the police would come and see that she was trying to kidnap her. Then after I'd saved her, I would've found her actual mother afterwards. 

Everyone in the building is stunned speechless by the sheer stupidity of this guy. 

The manager is first to start speaking and apologizes over and over to Lexa about what happened, begging her to be reasonable about the whole thing. 

Lexa demands the police arrest him as she wants to charge him with attempted kidnapping of a minor, stating that he didn’t even try to get to the truth, just wanted her baby to be handed off to this screaming lunatic. What if he had been a pedophile or human trafficker or serial killer or wanted to hold their baby for ransom? 

She's pissed and has every right to be so – the officers agree. 

Clarke still looks ready to murder Finn and the manager so the officers get Finn and the manager into their cars before she can get her hands on one of them. 

Clarke looks like she's going to step forward anything and the officers stiffen, ready to hold her off, but Lexa whispers in her ear and she turns back to her family, relaxing some. 

The officers ask that everyone go down to the station to get their statements. 

Finn is thrown in jail, as well as the manager – though not as long – who was fired and banned from Burger King. 

BK gave Clarke and Lexa 100 free meals as well as subtly asking them not to blast what happened to the media. 

All is well with the world and Tris tells the story to her friends in college, all of them baffled at how people can be so stupid. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
